


you're my flashlight

by MandoGab



Series: a little owl [Clan Kryze] [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bo-Fenn, Childhood Memories, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Mandalore/Kalevala/Concord Dawn, Mandalorians - Freeform, Plush owl, Sister-Sister Relationship, owl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoGab/pseuds/MandoGab
Summary: A story about little thing that changed the lives of two sisters, ultimately connecting them with an unbreakable bond.Song:Flashlightby Jessie J
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze & Satine Kryze, Bo-Katan Kryze/Atinla Kryze, Bo-Katan Kryze/Fenn Rau
Series: a little owl [Clan Kryze] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194353
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	you're my flashlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedfieldFamilyFan24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldFamilyFan24/gifts).



_When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know_

The ruins of the palace on Kalevala never made her feel longing, and since she left it in a hurry, she tried not to return to the planet where she had spent her childhood.

She was born here, within these walls, away from sensation, in one of the rooms, assisted by doctors. They inhabited this place from time immemorial, her early childhood was associated with these chambers, full of Mandalorian art. The walls are full of paintings, and the corners are full of armor standing like statues. It was all she remembered. The rest of the memories were extremely foggy.

She remembered the panic in which they were packing up to leave when news came that their family was under threat. Mandalore seemed like a safe planet, and a four-year-old girl couldn't argue with adults (as she knew at that age), so she fully believed it. The Mandalorian clans took different sides of the conflict, and the Kalevala lost its position in this war. On its surface, only death and destruction awaited them.

She remembered the words of her father, who was looking at her with a serious, stern look like never before. She hugged the owl-shaped mascot tightly against her, trying to hide her tears.

"Stay with me," she said tearfully, looking at him pleadingly. The man was never a man without feeling, and she could almost see his teary eyes as he crouched down to be within her child's height.

"I have to stay here, ad'ika, and you have to go to Mandalore with your mother. You need to look after her, she will need your help in looking after her soon. Can you promise me you'll look after your sister, Satine?" He asked. She nodded. He got up without even saying goodbye to her and left. And she was left alone in the corridor, clutching the plush mascot, letting the tears flow out.

*****

"She's tiny!" Satine shouted, climbing onto the bed beside her mother, who was holding a bundle in her arms. The woman silenced her, giving her an angry glare. She wasn't angry, more tired and a bit irritated. Satine had heard her screams for several hours, fearing that something was wrong, even though she was repeatedly told that her mother was fine. Satine was sitting next to her now, clutching the hand of her favorite mascot.

"What is her name?" Satine asked softly, peering at the baby. The girl's head was covered with a copper fluff and her eyes were closed.

"Bo-Katan," the woman replied with a gentle smile. Her older daughter smiled back.

"I'm her sister?"

"Yes, Satine, you are her big sister. You have to protect her for as long as she needs it. When you grow up, you will become a princess and Bo-Katan will stand by your side. You will be able to rule Mandalore together," the woman said, and Satine's eyes lit up suddenly.  
One day she will become the ruler of Mandalore and protect her sister. She wouldn't let her get hurt.

*****

_And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found,  
I stop and I won’t fly_

Satine made no mention of her sister's escape. She hoped this case would be gone as soon as it appeared. She couldn't stop the Bo-Katan when she suddenly took all her gear and left without saying goodbye. Earlier they had an argument at breakfast, and the redhead could not stand it and shouted out all her regrets. She couldn't adjust to etiquette and life in the palace. She couldn't live up to the pacifist ideal Satine had created shortly after the Mandalorian Civil War. Seeing how much her people suffered, she began to consider pacifism as the only path she could follow. This is what parents would like to bring back peace among people. And to protect the Bo-Katan.  
She sat down on the bed and closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she saw the mascot lying on the dresser. She heard the Bo-Katan screams again.

 _"Take that goddamn toy! I am no longer a child!"_ She screamed, tossing the mascot at Satine's feet as she ran out of her bedroom. The Duchess leaned over and picked up a plush owl in her hands. Tears welled up in her eyes as they slowly ran down her reddened cheeks.

They used to be inseparable, and the owl was a kind of symbol of their sisterly bond and friendship. Satine had watched the changes taking place in Bo-Katan for years, but knew she couldn't stop them. All attempts ended in failure, quarrels and screams.  
That's why she let it go. Satine only hoped her little sister would be safe wherever her fate took her.

*******

"Bo-Katan?" Satine whispered as her sister's loud scream echoed through their children's bedroom. The four-year-old was thrashing in her bedclothes, chasing the invisible opponent away from her. Satine quickly jumped out of bed and ran to her sister, then tried to wake her up.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," she said, hugging her sister. Bo-Katan burst out in tears, cuddling closer to her sister's pajamas, watching the fabric with salty tears.

"Mom was there. And… and we… someone caught us. I wanted to… escape. She died, Sati ... why is she not here?" The words flowed from the Bo-Katan's mouth with dizzying speed. She was very smart for her four years, cunning and extremely brave.

Children of war. Born during the war and associated with it all the time - that's what both sisters were like.

"Mom is in her bedroom, Bo," Satine assured her.

"Really?" The girl asked, looking up at her sister. Satine's heart squeezed painfully at the sight of that teary little face.

"Yes. She's asleep, you should too. Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?"

Bo-Katan nodded several times, then lay back on the pillow. Satine jumped off her bed for a moment and went back to hers. She grabbed the mascot and smiled to herself.

"This will help you sleep," she said softly as she lay down next to her younger sister. "Take it."

"But... it's yours. You love it," she wanted to protest.

"I believed it could protect me from the whole world. But sometimes it feels like I've lost that power in my hands, maybe it'll come back to life in yours. I hope so," Satine confessed, hugging Bo-Katan. She didn't want to fall asleep in front of her sister, so she gently stroked her red hair, knowing how this kind of touch soothed her. She didn't have to wait long to see the sleeping little Bo-Katan smiling in her sleep.

"I'll do anything to keep you safe, I promise," Satine whispered, falling asleep a moment later.

*****

_I see the shadows long  
Beneath the mountain top  
I'm not the afraid  
When the rain won't stop_

The sight of the ruins of the palace on Kalevala made her feel tears under her eyelids. She knew these images only from the stories, holos, and history lessons she had studied at the Mandalore Academy. It was the first time she had seen it live. She almost felt overwhelming sadness, pain, she smelled death, although she knew that after so many years it was impossible.

She came to Kalavela in the eighth month of pregnancy. They could have lost the baby if something went wrong, and there weren't many doctors on Concord Dawn. In addition, things started to get inflamed and she did not want to risk the child's life. Fenn flew in with her. He was standing behind her now, gazing across the ruins.

In Bo-Katan's hands was a teddy owl. Almost all she has left of Satine. She hugged it tight, as if she still had to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Bo?"

"It's okay," she whispered. She sat down with his help on one of the rocks. He crouched down in front of her as she took another deep breath.

"What's happening?" He asked. She opened her eyes to pure mental pain and physical terror. She moaned softly, releasing the mascot from her hand to lean on his shoulders.

"We have to go back," she gasped, then gritted her teeth tightly.

"I said it was going to be a bad idea," he muttered, but it wasn't time to argue. "This is Fenn Rau, get a medical team ready. We hope to welcome a new member of the Clan Kryze soon," he said to the communicator and smiled slightly. Bo-Katan slapped him on the shoulder. Fenn handed her the mascot and she brushed the dirt off it and stood with his help.

Bo-Katan felt someone's presence, so small and weak, but warm and full of love. Only a teddy owl was in her hands and a few hours later it was replaced by a baby girl.

The owl was put aside to watch the happiness around.

*****

Bo-Katan smiled as she entered the tent and saw her husband pacing the space with her daughter in his arms. The girl rested her head against his shoulder, squinting and closing her eyes alternately. She yawned again. Fenn gave Bo a short smile, then pecked Bo on the hair.

"I have something for you, ad'ika," Bo whispered, handing the two-year-old the mascot. The girl grabbed the plush owl and hugged it instinctively.

"Will you stay?" Fenn asked softly.

"Sure. A reconnaissance flight?" She smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Test of new Protectors. Keep your fingers crossed for them, because I'm very strict on this matter" he replied, and the woman chuckled.

"Sure," she said, then kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled her baby girl out of his arms, settling in her own. He just smiled and left their tent.

Bo-Katan put the baby girl back in her cradle, then covered her with the blanket. The owl was still being hugged by the girl and the woman loved to look at it. The mascot had experienced so much, but was still in their possession. There were so many pleasant moments with her. So many memories of Satine.

"I wish you could have met your aunt, Atin," Bo whispered before walking away from the cradle. She kissed the baby's head and then walked to the exit to protect it from the chilly wind.

She looked up at the sky where thousands of stars appeared that night. She chased away the feeling of sadness and smiled gently.

"If one day I can't take care of her, protect her as you once protected me," she whispered silently, believing that the older sister would hear her. Wherever she was now.

_I got all I need when I got you and I_  
_I look around me, and see sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark  
but you're my **flashlight**_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you RedfieldFamilyFan24 for one of the most beautiful blog about Bo's childhood. I really hope you like my version of it. I wait for yours next chapters! You're lovely 💙


End file.
